


First Dates

by Stephyogalife



Category: Chicago Fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:41:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29052306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephyogalife/pseuds/Stephyogalife
Summary: Matt and Sylvie are both going on their first dates with Sydney and Greg. What happens when they end up at the same place and after.. (part 2 updated with an edit)
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 12
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone,  
> So who else is just heartbroken they are introducing new characters to date our OTP. Well I was sitting at work today and this came to me and I finally got a new laptop last weekend so no more phone stories. Although this one was started on my phone so I could get the premise out of my head so I wouldn't forget. Anyways There will be a part 2. Also why does the New Guy have to have the same Name as Matt's Dad Gregory Casey. Greg Grainger I swear the writers are bad at names they reuse the same ones a lot.  
> Hope you enjoy.

Sylvie Brett put the finishing touches on her makeup for her First Date with LT. Greg Grainger from firehouse 40. They had been talking for a few weeks. But with them both working for the CFD and Greg working Shifts she didn’t they hadn't had a chance to have a real date just coffee a few mornings between shifts. So far he had been very sweet and kind of funny. He would text her Good Morning and Goodnight. They talked about their Firehouse experiences and different calls. He had actually been a paramedic at first and had shifted to firefighter after wanting a bigger adrenaline rush. He had grown up in Indiana. In Val Paraiso which was practically Chicago but they had the state in common. She looked at herself in the mirror she had on a black dress and red heels. He had told her to dress up. She smiled at herself in the mirror. This was the New Sylvie. Leaving her feelings for Matt Casey in the rear view. She heard a knock on her door. 

Matt Casey pulled up to a 2 flat in the Logan Square neighborhood. He put it in park. He took a deep breath. This was his official first date since him and Gabby had broke up. He had hooked up with Naomi and that tech girl and their was Sylvies friend Oliva but nothing had really been a date worthy person. The thought of Sylvie made his heartbeat speed up. "Calm down your going on a date with another woman. Get sylvie out of your head." He thought to himself as he grabbed the flowers he had brought and climbed out of the truck. 

Sylvie answered her door. "Hello" she said smiling. "Wow". Greg smiled and kissed her on the cheek. “You look gorgeous, not that you are not normally gorgeous. I just mean I usually see you in your work wear." Sylvie blushed. “Well thank you. You look great yourself.” He was wearing white button down with a black jacket no tie. He had dark slacks and dress shoes. "Shall we?" She said grabbing a black dress coat off the hook near the door. She noticed the blue jacket that she still had not given back to Matt and a twinge in her chest almost made her tear up. "Ready?" She said walking out the door. 

Sydney answered the door she was wearing a burgundy jumpsuit, her hair was curled making her red hair shine in the light from her foyer. "Matt." She beemed. “Hi Sydney” He said leaning in for a hug. “You look Beautiful.” He handed her the flowers he had brought her. "Roses. They are lovely. Come in I’ll get these in so water" She said walking back to her kitchen. Matt looked around. The house was decorated eclectically, and it reminded him of someone else's apartment and it hit him in a wave. He had to get out of here. Especially when he saw the couch. It was almost identical to Sylvies. Same era and looked about as uncomfortable. He also saw that the house had definitely not been redecorated since the 70’s just like Sylvies Kitchen with the Lemons. He had teased her about the wallpaper when she moved into the apartment and he was helping her with some minor repairs. She had said she loved it cause she knew it had a history. The thought of all this made his stomach turn. He knew he shouldn’t be on this date but he was here and maybe he could do it. Her house was similar so what.  
"Let's get going. Our reservation is in 20 mins." He said. 

Sylvie climbed into Greg’s Jeep. It was fancy and decked out. He definitely took pride in it. Unlike Matt who was simple and understated in his 22 yr old beater. "Stop thinking about Matt." She thought to herself and she smiled at Greg as he pulled away.

They pulled up to Prime and Provisions. Matt preferred to park his own truck, but this was a special occasion and he was going to valet. He got out and handed the keys to the attendant. "Thank you." He walked around to the otherside and opened Sydney door. "Wow, fancy." She said as she linked arms with him.

Sylvie and Greg made small talk as they drove to the restaurant he told her all about his Jeep and how he took it to meets before the pandemic and was hoping to get another just for mudding next summer. She shuddered mudding sounded awful. She had grown up on a farm and dirt was a part of her life but to drive an expensive vehicle like his jeep into the mud for fun. His car payment had to be half her rent. Just then she caught a glimpse of the car that been pulling out of the Valet station before them. The ladder bars on the back. The rust in the corner of tail gate that she had seen so many days she parked behind it on the street at the fire house. That was matts truck or maybe it wasn't she shook it off. Plenty of people in Chicago drove trucks like that.

Matt and Sydney walked into the restaurant. He had never been to this restaurant before and Kelley had said it was a great place for a date. Him and Stella loved it.  
“Reservation for Matt Casey.” He said to the Hostess. “Ahh Yes. Right this way.” She said. “Matt, this place seems super nice. I am impressed.” Sidney said squeezing his arm.

Greg handed the Valet his keys. Sylvie waited for him to open her door for her. He stood their gawking at her like an idiot. “okay.” She mumbled to herself. She climbed out and flattened her dress. “Did I mention how gorgeous you look.” Greg said as he took her hand. He was kind of stupid, but also knew how to get Sylvie in her emotions.  
They walked into the restaurant. Sylvie had never been to this specific restaurant but Stella had told her it was good and they had been great at the social distancing thing.  
“Reservation for LT Grainger.” Greg said.  
“Right this way LT.” Had he really used his rank for a reservation. It kind of made Sylvie feel weird like he used his rank for a lot of things and not in good ways. 

Matt and Sydney were chatting and getting to know one another. Matt had found out she was originally from Rockford. Which of course made him think of Sylvie and baby Amelia. She had 2 brothers and her mother was very much alive and a nurse at a hospital in Rockford, her dad owned his own construction business, “I also own a small business. I mostly do odd jobs and the occasional bathroom remodel.” She smiled. “So M.Casey Construction that wasn’t the guy who owned the truck before you.” Matt smiled. “Well I bought the name from him ya know.” They both started laughing. Matt went to take a drink of his water when he started to choke. He saw her. She was with LT Greg Grainger from Engine 40. “Are you okay.” Sydney asked standing up and walking to him to pat him on the back. He finally stopped coughing. “Yes.” 

Sylvie heard a choking sound. As a Paramedic she was alerted by the sound. She looked around the restaurant and she spotted him with that red head from the accident a few weeks ago who had shown up at the fire house. Sylvie could feel her cheeks turning red and the tears welling up. Matt was here. “Sylvie are you alright?” Greg asked.  
“Yes sorry. She said staring at Matt.  
“Let’s get some wine.” 

The evening progressed for both couples as well as could be expected when 2 of the 4 were obviously with the wrong people and the other 2 had no idea what they were dealing with.  
“Have you ever been married? ”Sydney asked. “Yes” Matt said matter of factly.  
“Did it end badly?” Sydney asked as he took a drink of his Beer. For the 100th time he looked over a Sylvie. She had gone all out tonight and she look beyond gorgeous. It was all he could do not to walk over and kiss her all over. 

“Greg, do you like to watch HGTV?” Sylvie asked Greg.  
“Well not really I find home improvement boring.” Sylvie took a drink of her Wine. “Ahh well it is one of my favorite things. I love to see what house they choose or what the finished product will look like.” Greg grunted and took a bite of Steak."Sounds so boring." This date was a dud and not because Matt Casey was sitting across the restaurant staring at her, but because she had been doing the same thing and Greg was obviously full of himself.  
“I am going to go to the restroom.” She said excusing herself. “Alright, I like to watch that Ass leave.” He said. She could tell that when he got drunk he became a different person and she needed out. 

Matt saw Sylvie getting up from her seat and heading to the bathroom. “Excuse me.”He said.  
He stood at the entrance to the bathroom waiting for her. 

Sylvie splashed water on her face. She really came in here to cry. Cry because she wasn’t ready to date and especially not with the man she was trying to get over across the room with someone new. She decided it was time to end the date.  
She opened the door. Matt was standing there.  
“Sylvie.” He said looking at her tear stained face. “Are you okay?”  
Her tears started to well up. “No, not really. Greg is kind of totally a hole.” She said taking the piece of toilet paper she had wadded up and dabbing her eyes “Do you want me to take you home?”  
“Are you not on a date?” He shook his head. “Sylvie, she’s an amazing woman, but would I drop her for you in a second ” Sylvie scrunched eyes up . “What?”  
“C’mon I have an idea..” He hands her his valet ticket. “Get my truck pulled up.” He walked towards the dining room.” 

He sat back down across from Sydney. “Listen I am gonna need to leave. I am sorry.” He put some cash on the table for her bill. “Matt, what’s going on?” She looked so confused and hurt. “Listen, I am kind of in Love with someone else and she needs me right now.” He said thinking of Sylvie he didn’t know what tonight would entail but he knew that Greg Grainger wasn’t worth her time and she needed her friend Matt.  
Matt then walked over to Greg. “Hey, you know she is a great girl.” Greg had obviously gotten a little more drunk since Sylvie had left the table.” Captain Casey?” Greg said sitting up straight. Matt had forgotten he was his superior.” “Yes, and I am taking Brett home.” Greg looked at him confused. “And how did you get here?” He looked over at Sydney he really did feel bad. He walked over to Sydney. “Sydney would you mind driving my friend here home. He is too drunk to drive.” Sydney sniffled. “I guess so.”  
She said looking at Greg. He was kind of cute. “I am Sydney.” Matt left them to it.  
He walked out of the restaurant and found Sylvie standing outside by his truck. He tipped the Valet and helped her into the truck. “Well I think they both will be okay.” He said as he climbed in on his side. “Really. Yeah, she’s gonna take him home. “  
Sylvie smiled “Matt why would you do this?” He smiled. “Cause Sylvie you are my girl.” He said and they quietly drove to her apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt Lays it all out after Bringing Sylvie Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is part 2 of my story. I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 2..  
Sylvie and Matt sat in Silence as they drove to her apartment. “So do you think they’ll fall in love?” Sylvie asked trying to break the awkwardness. “Honestly, it’s a possibility.” He said as they pulled up outside of her building. “Thank You Matt.” She said unbuckling her seatbelt. “Can I walk you up?” He asked  
“Yes.”  
When they got her door. She unlocked it and opened and turned around. “Thank you Matt.” She said uncomfortably. He had just called her his girl  
“This still doesn’t change things.” She said but before she could finish he had his lips on hers. She paused and look at him. “Matt.” She looked at him. “we can’t.” But then she went for it. It became and exact replica of the first night they had done this down to her being on her back on the couch.  
They finally broke for air. “Sylvie I am sorry, but I have been wanting to do that all night.” Matt said sitting up.  
“Matt, did you mean what you said?” Matt shook his head.  
“Sylvie Brett, for the past 2 years you have literally been there for me. When Gabby left me I felt this huge hole, like I would never love anyone or anything again. She was so important to me and it’s no secret we had a thing for each other long before we got together, but you know what sucked about that relationship is that she left Sylvie and you know who stayed me. The Chicago Boy. I have told her Twice I wouldn’t go with her. “ Sylvie looked at him confused. “Twice?”  
“Yes Sylvie and when you asked me if I would go with her. I wasn’t even thinking about her. Why would I think about Gabby when I was kissing you. That would be like me tonight with Sydney everything reminded me of you and with you nothing reminds me of Gabby. In fact you know what you remind me of Sylvie? You. Your Sylvie Brett the woman I am madly in love with and seeing you with another Man tonight killed me. I literally wanted to murder him. “ Sylvie looked at him “Murder?”  
“Okay not murder, but like I wanted to see him hurt.” Sylvie was just trying compute all this information.  
“So in lay mens term you really love me?”” She said smirking at him.  
“Sylvie Brett, if I could go back to that night on your couch and say no to you I would. We would have spent the last 2 months madly entwined in each other. Instead of angst ridden and ignoring each other.” Sylvie looked at him. The last 2 month had been the worst of her life culminating in the worst date of her life.  
“Matthew Casey, I do believe those are the most words you have ever said to me.” He smirked.  
“Sylvie Brett I would say more if I need to know but you are my first choice and only choice.”  
Sylvie flung herself on top of his lap. “Matthew Casey. Would you like to see my bedroom?” She said between kisses.  
“Are you sure?”  
She kissed him again. “Matt I just want to be close with you I feel like we lost so much time and I finally feel like a weight is lifted. I miss my friend and I never want to lose you ever again!!”  
He picked her up and carried her to her room. “You are never going to Lose me Sylvie Brett." He said as he laid her down on her bed and kissed her. Once they had spent several hours wrapped in each other. Sylvie thought of something "Hey why did you choose that specific restaurant tonight?" Brett asked "Kelley told me about." He said puzzled. "Why?" Sylvie Smiled "Stella told me about it." They both began to laugh. "So they planned this." Matt said wrapping arms around Sylvie even tighter. "Well damn if we weren't parent trapped." They laughed and the they both fell a sleep wrapped up in their happiness bubble.


End file.
